


The Deadly Kiss

by JafiaJen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Grim reaper Wonwoo, Kissing, M/M, Minor Seoksoon, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time traveler Woozi, Wonwoo is kinda flirty, Woozi and Soonyoung bbf forever, making contract with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JafiaJen/pseuds/JafiaJen
Summary: The meeting between Time rewinder and the Death, and Jihoon is making a dangerous deal for his best friend





	The Deadly Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. 
> 
> This FF will be Jihoon's POV. 
> 
> I hope you like it :3
> 
> Will upload more fics at future (if I have time ;-;)
> 
> Find me in @jafiaJen in twitter
> 
> P.s. Happy halloween ^^

My life is not ordinary. People don’t see the differences between their life and mine because they didn’t notice. Sounds crazy but, I’ll tell you about something about my life. I hate it.

 

I have power to rewind to the past. There’s some differences between time traveler and time rewinder. Time traveler can choose whatever want to rewind time and fast forward time and lastly stay in present. Time rewinder, which mean myself just rewind the events. At first, I thought it’s fine to have one. It means something special in my life. I’m dreadly wrong about that.

 

The morning light shines in my room. I look at the clock in my phone and showed 09.20 in my phone lockscreen. I gets up and do usual morning routines like brush my teeth, shower, comb my hair, get dress up, make breakfast, and watch some TV. The TV is now playing the Return of Superman as I eat my toast and cereal. I never knew what feels like when deja vu kicking in. Is it like some electricity in your brain and wakes you up? Is it like your heart feels weird all of the sudden?

 

Now I know what deja vu feels like. What or who makes you feel deja vu, that brings you one needle into your heart. More you feel it, more you will suffer by those needles. Why I said that?...

 

“Oh yeah. I have to meet Soonyoung now.” I said and looked at the clock in the kitchen’s wall. I was so excited to see Soonyoung. He’s now becoming choreography teacher for Pledis company and I can tell that he can’t wait for being new teacher for trainers. I bring a wallet, my phone, earphone, and small bag of dried fishes with me and close the apartment's door.

 

I stepped from my apartment and walks on similar street while I’m listening a music through his earphone. Every steps that I take are more heavier than usual. Strange isn’t it? Normally I can walk but now… I mean… there’s some weights chaining my feet and that’s making me feel weak. It’s not like I’m very nervous about meeting Soonyoung, my ex crush but the problem is not me.

 

It’s him

 

“Hey~ DJ!”

 

I snapped my thought and looked at Soonyoung who hyped up and waves at me happily. He bought his boyfriend, Seokmin with me but I didn’t mind. To be honest, I was surprised he got boyfriend when I confessed him. I felt awkward almost a week if I’m with him. When we were at street and when I go to Pledis, being a music producer, there was no word came up from my mouth. Since his boyfriend seems nice so, I didn’t have much choice to let Soonyoung go and decide to make Soonyoung my close friend.

 

In my lifetime, Soonyoung can be my first closest friend I met. We can discuss about the training schedule for trainers and talk about their jobs while sipping some coffee made by Mingyu, the barista. We’re playing game like Overwatch and Battlegrounds together and I will laughing how Soonyoung sucks at game.

 

Back to reality, I wave back and set my small smile at my face and hoping this hangout is not me being third wheeler of Seoksoon couple. Soonyoung’s running and spread his arms as baby seen their first toy. “Ah!! You dodged my hugs” he cried while I’m walking 2 steps to right from Soonyoung.

 

As I predict.

 

This time, I cannot screwed up

 

“Let’s go, Soonyoung! We’re eating McDonald” I said and walks away as Soonyoung and Seokmin followed. Since it’s Sunday, every stores are crowded of people hanging out so they have to wait in Mcdonald’s line at outside. It’s still October but it was already chilling outside. My breath is producing a fog and my eyes is dry because of cold.

 

“So… did you finished your choreography for Pristin and another group...uhm..who?” Seokmin started the conversation. “Yeah! And it’s not a group but solo. Samuel.”

 

I remained silent. Soonyoung pouted at me because of lack of reaction. For me, it’s not big news anymore. As first choreography teacher, that’s a lot of works for beginner teacher but, Soonyoung is passionate and determined to make a good choreography for another group.

 

“Are you not feeling tired for creating choreo? You should have some rest.” I said with worried tone. He laugh a little bit and promised to take some time for rest himself. Seokmin must be lonely when their apartment is empty except their puppy son named Woo-ji. My thought is rewinding too as broken tape. 

 

\-----

 

Time passed by, we are having so much fun. I’m surprised SeokSoon do not flirting in front of me. Or they have problem to come out as gay couple. It’s… okay i guess at least. “Let’s go to that restaurant. My friend said they have best fried chickens” Soonyoung pointed at the restaurant. That place is at across the street from where we located so, we have to walk on zebra cross to get there.

 

The road is noiseless. There’s no car or motorcycle gone through the road. It’s building me up my anxiety and nervousness. I need to not screwed this up or Soonyoung will get troubled.

 

“I’m excited for my first day. I hope we get along in workplace, Jihoon!”

 

That’s the signal. I looked around cautiously if there’s something suspicions. Then, I checked at the time in my phone. 20.26 PM is displayed in my phone. I need to protect Soonyoung more than 4 minutes. First, I have to strike my nice gesture so, he doesn’t see me weirdly. “Uhm… yeah, totally!” Soonyoung smiles at me like there’s nothing bad happened he get. God, I hate those smile. It’s not Soonyoung’s smile is bad but I’m getting sick at him smiling. I ever wished him to not smiling for once but now I regret it.

 

I walked at beside Soonyoung and Seokmin at our back and smiling at us. “You guys really are close friend. I’m almost jealous that you’ll take my Soonyoung's heart.” Seokmin jokes. First at all, I wanted to take Soonyoung away from Seokmin but I gave up. My hands are grasping at Soonyoung’s arms as a child doesn’t want to leave his mother. “Wait, Stop!”

 

Soonyoung and Seokmin stopped like I said while looking at a stray cat. It looks lonely and hungry. It’s such a shame to throw away beautiful cat. The cat has amber and black fur at its back and face and white fur at its stomach and feet. I read an article about cats and I’m guessing the cat might be a calico cat. They have three colors like a stray cat and mostly it’s female cat because male calico are only 1 out of every 3.000 calico cats. It’s fascinating information for me. I take out small bag of dried fishes and tear the bag to open it. The cat is looking at me in positive way. Her eyes are hazel colored as summer leaves lead into autumn leaves.

 

I picked a dried fish and give it to stray cat. Her body is smaller than other cats I saw in pet shop. She’s not eating so well. “So, you don’t take it as your pet?” Soonyoung crouched beside me and takes a dried fish to feed himself. “Hey! It’s not for you, dumbass! And don’t know if my landlord allows it.” I said with disappointed tone. I gets up and leave bag of dried fish for stray cat.

 

“Did you know that Calico cat symbolizes as lucky charms?” Soonyoung said.

 

Ah… this conversation again. I tried to not making any obvious gestures so, I set my curious face and lie. “Dunno. First time I heard about it.”

 

He talks a lot of about cats. He also said that pet shop owner that we always across by loves cats. They also stocked so many cat supplies. All of sudden, I heard a growling sound. I looked at stray cat and the calico cat are fighting with black cat. I remember this scene too much. “Oh shoot… Soonyoung! You have t-”

 

“Look out!” I looked at Soonyoung and watch him in dread feeling. He’s lying on the ground with red liquid dripping from his head while the van driver got out and shouting in panic. I’m running to him and looking at his injured state. “Yo! WAKE UP. Oh my god..” I’m desperate looking for help. Seokmin are calling an ambulance and I feel that Seokmin is panicking too.

 

A lot of events happened. It’s now 20.01 PM. The exact time that Soonyoung had to die.

 

“wake up” I gave up shouting on his name. My mind is blank as piece of paper. He’s not breathing. I’m sad and miserable but my eyes didn’t drop any tear. Time is stopping slowly as signaling it’s time again. I looked around and ounces of force are pulling me as I’ve been sucked by black hole.

 

\---

 

I awake in my room. I looked at my phone and it’s 09.20 AM. I sighed. “I’ve screwed up again.” I threw my phone on the floor and let out my frustration. Anger is overwhelming me to the point I want to curse God because of my situation. I’m weak, powerless, and sad yet I was so close to save my friend. I bring my legs close to my torso and hug it weakly. At this state, I’m clueless.

 

It’s been sixth attempts to keeping Soonyoung alive. Those attempts didn’t make my best friend safe or let him live happily. I felt that it’s how fate works in this world. Soonyoung meant to be dead at the first place. If you try to defy the death, you’ll already lost.

 

I’m back doing my morning activities again. Brush my teeth, shower, comb my hair, and make a breakfast while enjoying watch TV. When I’m done showering, I noticed something odd. The wall clock stopped ticking and the TV is just showing picture with no sound. “This is new.” I thought. I went to my bedroom and open the drawer and looking batteries. After I grabbed batteries for clock, I rushed to living room and take out the clock from wall. I took old batteries out and inserted a new one. The clock is still not ticking.

 

I tried to shake the clock and hoping the clock magicly works. The clock didn't work as the reality. While I’m fixing the clock, I felt a presence in my room. I thought it might be neighbor cat that climbed my terance but it wasn’t from outside. I grabbed a steel pan for protection. I scouted all areas in my apartement. “I think I was imagining things.” I said after I searched all my room.

 

“I don’t think he can actually see me.”

 

I looked and searched the source of the voice. I see a man rather tall and wears black formal suit as business man. “Ah! You CAN actually see me.” the man chuckled in deep, husky voice. His voice if I can describe as wolf growling at the woods. The man has dark hair, nice looking face, and dark and sharp eyes. “Just as a wolf.” I stood there speechless and motionless. So many question that I want to throw at him like how did you get in? Do you one of my family member? Why are you doing in my apartment?

 

“So, to answer all of question. I’m not one of your family member from far and close relatives. The door was unlocked so, I have to tell you to close the door. That’s why I went in. Sorry for intrude and people always said I looked like a wolf or fox.”

 

The man smirked at me and stared deeply. I still hold my pan and gripped tightly. “liar.” the man is looking at me confusingly as he acted oblivious. “... I know my door is locked at very beginning. Also, all of apartment doors use password pad and people just close it normally and it’s locked by own. Did you planning to steal something?” I glared at him and pointing my pan toward him for self-defense. The man sighed in defeat yet relief. The man stood straight and walks toward me.

 

“I guess I’m dealing with intelligent mortal. Interesting. Not only you have power to rewind time yet, you’re brave enough to said your deduction.” the man’s eyes are glowing red and I stepped back. I’m surprised or more likely terrified as I stepped back more. “Pardon me. My name is Wonwoo and I already knew your name.” the man named Wonwoo said.

 

I still remain silent. I glared at him like wild dog but at outside he’s just little grumpy kitten. However, I can’t keep my silence if I need to know what’s his purpose. He knew my power and calling me mortal for certain reason I assume.

 

“Wha… What do you want from me?” I said. Wonwoo is quiet for moment and giving me mischievous smile that I ever seen. “I see that you have a problem for saving your dearest friend.”

 

“So?” I quickly said. My head is in terror and shook after he said. For moment of relaxation, I looked at the clock. It’s moving again. What the heck just happened? Bizzare things hitted him hard until my mind is only thinking one question. What are you, Wonwoo?

 

“Are you want to know what am I, little kitten?” he said with deep voice. Without any hesitation, I nodded and glance to his sharp eyes. The thirst of curiosity is circulating through his brain and demanding for answers.

 

“I’m grim reaper who reaps human’s lives as my duty. Are you afraid, mortal kitten looking?” he said as he smirked deviously.

 

I knew there’s something strange about Wonwoo.

 

“...about you were talking about my friend, can you free him and let him alive?” I said doubtedly. Wonwoo lets out small chuckle. “ I can’t do that, little mortal. My job is to reap someone’s soul that is in my list.”

 

I narrowed my one eye. “Then why did you doing here if you don’t have business with me?”

 

“Ahh.. let me get straight into the point. I want to stop using your power. When I reap so many souls, I always get disturbances from some reason. Then, I looked my list again, there’s no marked sign by my pen. I thought that God made a mistake for sending dead people back to the world again. However, it’s already sixth times this situation repeated.” He explained.

 

I don’t know what to do. If I stop using my power, my friend will forever die but in other hand if I use it, it’ll be fruitless. My hands are relaxed completely and put my hands down. I sighed, not knowing to do now. “I can’t…” my mouth is shuddering and my hands clenched into fist. My body is trembling with fear, sadness, and frustration. My eyes are on fire not because it’s filled with sadness instead of anger.

 

“I think I can help you with problem.” the grim reaper putted his hand on my shoulder. I startled a bit and looking at his sharp eyes in close distance. “H-... How?” I said in tremble voice.

 

“Let’s do an exchange. Removing name in my list is forbidden for us, grim reapers. So, in my experience, it always happened once on each centuries. I can let him alive and faking my reap list and giving him a disguise spell for he went undetected by God and Angels.” he explain in low yet confident tone. _Grim reapers can work professionally like human do._

 

“Then, you can do it right?” I said. My eyes are now full of hope and determination. I don’t ever think that he got himself help from grim reaper, the Death itself. “Yes of course but, I’m not done yet.” Wonwoo said as I titled my head unsetting.

 

“Since disguise spell is tremendously hard to use. I need your payment after that. And that means I want your power, body, and lastly your soul.” he ended his sentence. I didn’t sure about his payment as much. However, sacrifice must be made to get what do you want.

 

“Okay then. I’ll take your exchange.” I said bravely. It’s for Soonyoung, my ex crush and close friend.

 

“That’s the deal then…” the grim reaper smirks and put his lips on mine. I jolted a little but Wonwoo grabs my back of my head tightly for lock a kiss. His lips is very soft and sweet as cotton candy at parade. My mind started to feels drowsy. My eyes is getting heavier and heavier like Wonwoo give me luxurious wine.

 

 

My life was not ordinary at all but eventually I enjoyed the last moment.

 


End file.
